


Will You Dance, Mr Ren?

by MistakenAngel



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: This is my attempt of doing a Reylo AU based off of Pride and Prejudice:When news of a new, wealthy, handsome Earl shows up in the quiet hamlet of Bespin, the Bennett sisters Phasma and Rose are excited to share the gossip with the whole family. Everyone except spinster Rey, the middle sister, who would rather read by the lake, or ride the horses on the trails around her estate than chase after some handsome Earl. But during a party, her eyes fall on a dark haired, well dressed gentleman, with soulful dark chocolate eyes, and there are instant fireworks between them.Ben Solo, Earl of Chandrilla, would rather be anywhere but in a ballroom, or in the social season for that matter. This hunt for finding a bride is just sickening, no better than buying slaves in his opinion. But when a chance meeting brings him into contact with a hazel eyed beauty, his views shift. Can these two social opposites come together? Well, read and find out, guys! Thanks so much for your votes and commentsahead of time.🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Unexpected Arrival

Rey

The sun rose early as Rose and Phasma awoke before me. I could hear Phasma's pretty Mozart music float up through the second level of our family's modest estate, which borders Lord Ren's lands.

Lord Benjamin Solo, Earl of Ren, and heir to Pemberly Estate, was said to be a guest of a Lord Armitage Hux, Earl of Endor. No one knew exactly what the man looked like, so of course, people were left to speculate on his appearance. But I would like to go on record and say that I do not believe the young gentleman is some disfigured, horrible monster like Quasimodo in Victor Hugo's famous novel. I would like to believe that the man values his privacy more than social convention. However, I know no more of him than that.

Lydia, my half sister from my mother's previous marriage, and the most flighty of us all, barged into my bedroom giggling like a loon as I was getting laced into my stays for the morning.

"What _is_ it, Lydia? Have you completely gone mad?" I asked, impatiently.

She pouted, and held out a fancy gold and cream invitation card. It was an invitation to a fancy ball next month to Lord Hux's estate in Endor, the province our meager lands border.

"They say all of the handsome stormtroopers will be there, and..." I tuned her out when she began talking about soldiers, and wanting to marry one.

She may be the oldest of me and my sisters, but she had a one track mind: clothes, ribbons, and guys. Handsome men in uniform who will whisk her away from our 'paltry existence.'

The maids put on my lime green day dress, and I buttoned it up to my throat the rest of the way. I nodded my head in all the right places of Lydia's monologue of wanting to bed a certain Captain Dameron. But I wasn't paying attention to her, and instead focused on getting dressed.

When I was dressed, Lydia prattled on and on, until I finally said, "Lydia, dear, I'm sure your exploits fascinate everyone else, but I find them quite tiresome."

"You're so mean, Rey!" Lydia pouted, "Good luck finding a husband with that attitude."

She stormed off dramatically, and I sighed. Phasma continued to play her Mozart, and as I went downstairs, mom was all in an excited tizzy about the "new arrival."

"Oh, Mr. Bennett!" My mom said excitedly, her honey brown curls flying about her flushed, pretty face, "Mr. Bennett! Have you not heard about the mysterious Lord Ren showing up at this weekend's jamboree?? Or that we were invited to Lord Hux's fancy welcoming party, because our Miss Phasma is quite the beauty!"

Phasma slammed her fingers on to the piano keys, making the whole house jump at the dinner table. "And I have told you _many_ times, Mama, that I find Lord Hux to be a conceited pig! Why don't you have Rosie marry him? I swear that I would rather be a bloody governess than that prig's wife."

Rose, who was not blessed with any true looks but inner charm, blushed, and looked at the table, and pretended to be interested in her kippers.

"You know that I prefer Captain Dameron, Mama, or...Pastor Collins. Yes, he seems an agreeable, genteel sort of fellow," Rose said in her quiet way.

My mother Valerie Kenobi--Bennett looked towards me, and asked, "What say you to the rumors Miss. Rey? Surely, one of these gentlemen sparks some modicum of interest for you?"

I took a sip of my Earl Grey tea, and set it aside. "I would never presume to know of a person's character without meeting them in person beforehand."

My father, Jonathan Bennett, once a Lord of some means thirty years prior to our births, chuckled, and said, "And I would be most anxious to see you wed, dear Rey, were it not for a certainty that you know your own mind."

My mother narrowed her eyes, "Mr Bennett! Encouraging our dear Rey further into spinsterhood is _not_ the way to deal with this! For how can our dear girls be supported on the profits of the lands alone? No, the only way forward is to marry, and marry well, Miss Rey. I have told you girls time and time again!! I would be beside myself if Mr Bennett were to die, leaving you girls with nothing but poverty. Oh, the shame of it!"

My father patted my mother's hand soothingly. "Mrs Bennett, it is not likely that I will die at breakfast, so do try to calm yourself, my dear."

My mother, an excitable, flighty woman, threw up her hands. "I will try, but we simply cannot allow our daughters to remain unwed."

I could swear that my father rolled his eyes, and said, "Mrs Bennett, really. I have every faith that our daughters will be able to love at their leisure." (" _Especially you, Rey,"_ ) My father added using the Force.

I didn't want to know what to think about that, and so I just finished up my breakfast early, and asked to be excused. My parents gladly granted it.

I did some combat lightsaber forms, and wiped the sweat from my brow when I was done. When I meditated that same night, that was the first time I began to sense someone very powerful, and filled with such sadness and loneliness that brought tears to my eyes. Who was this person? I was determined to find out, even if I got into trouble for my "reckless use of the Force." For what was life without a little risk in the long run?


	2. First Meetings

Rey

The jamboree ball was underway by the time we arrived the Friday night after receiving the formal ball invitation that Lydia and the other girls, save Phasma, was so excited about. Phasma seemed to drift about the house as if in a dazed frame of mind, and on the eve of the jamboree, she seemed to get ready with the air of a person resigned to their fate. I chose a simple lavender dress with a pink sash just under my bosom, and left my hair somewhat down about my shoulders.

I had had such strange dreams, or visions through the Force of some person trying to contact me. But I never spoke of this to my father, because I knew that mother would hate that father was showing me "Force witchcraft," and we should cease at once. But I did write of these dreams in my journal, and kept it by my bed at night.

But on to the jamboree in Jakku's community hall. The fiddles and other instruments were playing, and everyone, save myself and Phasma, seemed to be having a wonderful time. I was dancing one of the quadrilles when the music abruptly stopped. Three figures in aristocratic dress were standing in the doorway to the rustic, wooden hall we were all dancing in, and everyone was watching them as if they were animals in a zoo. The mayor, a disgusting, prat by the name of Unkar Plutt, proceeded to ingratiate himself to Lord Hux. A medium sized, good looking olive toned man in a black officer's uniform stood next to Lord Hux, and to the right of this other man was a tall man in a tailored black suit that looked...familiar to me.

Lydia approached me, and excitedly said, "Oh, my! It's Captain Dameron! Oh, Rey, look how handsome he is."

"Which one is Dameron, sister?" I asked, my attention being drawn more to the tall, handsome dark haired man beside Lord Hux.

"Oh, he's the officer, silly!"

"Right. And the tall, darker haired gentleman? Who is he?" I asked.

Lydia looked and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh gosh, Rey! That must be...it is! Oh, that's Lord Ren. My, my, he's as handsome as they say he is and more. But...But he seems quite stern and scary."

I noticed my mother falling over herself to try to flatter these men as the music started up again, and that was when she literally grabbed us, and put us in front of these gentlemen. Lord Hux sneered at me, as I curtsied, and Captain Dameron scoffed at Lord Ren when he greeted me awkwardly.

"...A pleasure I'm sure, Lord Ren," I finished my greeting. "Will you dance, Mr. Ren?"

"Not if I can help it," He replied.

"Oh, pity," I teased, "For I find dancing to be the height of any ball, or peasant gathering such as this."

"Indeed, Miss Bennett," Lord Ren remarked, "And by such necessity we must needs endure such a dreadful gathering to socialize. If you will excuse me, Miss Bennett? I must needs take my leave."

Lydia was dancing with Captain Dameron, and Phasma actually got stiff, stubborn, Lord Hux to actually dance.

Rose found me as I decided to rest under the main stairs, and she giggled, "Well, you made quite the impression, Rey. Lord Ren decided books were a better solace than dancing, and I saw him in the parlor as I finished speaking with Pastor Collins about some Bible verses I didn't quite understand. You know..." She bit her lip. "You um, could sneak in there, and talk to him."

I laughed nervously, "Rose! That's just...no, that's just scandalous and something Lydia would do. I'm soo not going to do that. Plus, he's not even handsome. What would I have to gain by that?"

Rose giggled, "Uh huh. So why on Earth are you blushing?"

"I'm...I'm..Okay, he's charming, alright?!" I admitted, socking her lightly in the arm. "God, you're irritating."

We were about to leave when Hux and Ren stopped to talk very near our hiding place.

"...Yes, well, I found your invite to that Captain Dameron a distasteful one, Armitage," Lord Ren said curtly. "After what he did to Georgiana, I would have thought you of all people would have understood that I never want to see him again in this life."

Hux sighed, and clapped Lord Ren on his back. "It's been four years, Ben. Isn't it about time to forgive and forget?"

Lord Ren stepped away from his friend and scowled, "Never. Either he gets sent to the front lines, or I'm not attending your sister's debut ball."

"Wow, you really hate him that much, do you?" Hux pressed. "Fine, fine, to the front lines it is. But seriously, Jane would love to see you again. She's been fawning over you for years. Won't you at least think about proposing--"

"No."

"Very well, it will be as you said," Hux said, resigned, "But what of the ladies here? You seemed quite taken with Miss Bennett."

A wry smile spread across Lord Ren's lips, "Which one are you referring to, pray tell?"

Hux chuckled, "Oh, the tall brunette with the lavender dress. I swear your chin hit the floor."

I expected him to say something flattering about me to Lord Hux, but he rolled his eyes, and said, "I suppose a man could do worse than her. But she has only meager charms."

They walked off, and my face burned with embarrassment. The arrogance of that man! I honestly do not know what I was expecting. But I quickly buried my disappointment as the two Lords walked out of earshot, and found that I had a much better time not worrying about what some pompous Earl thought of my personal appearance.

When I was lying in bed, Phasma crawled in beside, and she said, "Pull the covers over, like when we were kids."

I did, and she said, "Okay, I know this is going to sound just sappy of me, but...I think I like Lord Hux."

I giggled, "You hated him when you were kids, Phas! Wasn't his dad, Lord Brendol just terrible?"

"Oh, the worst," Phasma admitted, "But he...well, tonight he kind of showed off a sweeter side to him, you know? But that Lord Ren, he seemed gracious to you. What do you think of him?"

I shrugged, "He's...I think he's a bit full of himself, but I...I suppose he is handsome. But he's so...is it possible to be too rich, Phasma?"

"Father was once."  
"Yes, but he's not a Solo."

"This is true. Good night, Phasma," I yawned.

She yawned as well, and left the bed. I turned over, and went to sleep, and dreamed of the jamboree again, only that me and Lord Ren were the only ones present, and we waltzed, and shared a heated, beautiful kiss before the dream ended, and I was being woken up to start yet another day...


	3. The Grand Ball

Lord Ren

The sea of pomposity truly irritates me every time I come to these social functions. In fact, I would not be present at this function at all, were it not for the fact that Lord Hux took such a keen interest in Miss. Phasma Bennett. Personally, I found just about every Bennett beside Rey to be country bumpkins at the most, and while Rey held some charm for me when we met, I cannot say why I agreed to attend this grand ball.

I almost left when I saw Captain Dameron arrive at the ball. He had such audacity to arrive at a respectable function like this! The jamboree was one thing, but this was a whole new kettle of fish, honestly. But then I felt Rey's Force signature, and that was when I discovered my fascination with her.

The Force! How? No one besides Rey seemed to share my unique abilities, no one besides me and my family. Armitage and his sister Millicent greeted me, and I greeted them warmly.

"I am delighted to see you, Ben," Millicent said, drawing me away from the others. "Are you certain that I cannot entice you into coming up to my rooms for a private audience later?"

I kissed her hand, and shook my head, "My lady, you know how inappropriate that would be, especially after what happened to Georgiana."

Lady Millicent tossed her ginger curls, and scoffed, "I'm not as naive as her, and you know it, Ben. I have been absolutely _craving_ your attentions," She leaned over so I could see her ample cleavage. My younger self would have been enticed by such delights, but I was more jaded now. "Unless there is someone you would be more interested in."

I removed her hands from my vest, and distanced myself from her. "If I was, it would certainly not be you, my lady," I remarked.

Lady Millicent narrowed her green eyes, "Fine. But you and I both know that I can simply scream, and swear that you took your obvious advantage of me."

I stepped menacingly towards her, and grabbed her about her throat. "Is that a threat, slut?"

Her eyes widened with fear, "I...I can scream...I will tell people you attacked me."

I laughed, removing my hand from her throat. "Go right ahead. I will simply reveal to the ton about your little...activities outside of this manor. Tell me, my lady, what is your asking price?"

She raised a hand to me, but I froze it in mid air with the Force. She began to cry, and demanded to be let go. "Let this be a reminder to not rouse my wrath further, Millicent," I said, releasing her and striding out of the room.

Armitage saw my thunderous look, and asked, "Did Millie try to seduce you again?"

"Yes. Do keep her away from me and my sister," I said.

I watched the Bennett sisters arrive, but I instructed one of the servants to not allow Captain Dameron entrance into the ballroom. His reaction had been one of outrage, but I didn't care, he had no place with those of his betters.

Rey Bennett wore an all white evening gown, simple but elegant and for some reason I found the look appealing. I saw her dance with Father Collins, a simple, but stiff Quaker Reverend who had some claim to the Bennett lands, and was trying to gauge the fitness of the Bennett sisters to take a suitable wife as he was ordered to by my mother Lady Leia Solo.

When the dance ended, I strolled up to Rey, and cornered her. "I was hoping if I might prevail upon you to dance this evening?"

Rey seemed shocked that I would even ask such a question, but she said, "I would not dream of depriving you of such an honor, sir."

I bowed, "Then I eagerly await such an honor to be bestowed upon me."

She curtsied back, and we parted then until the main waltz began. In the ballroom we met, and when the music began, I pulled her close to me.

"Are you always so familiar with your dance partners?" Rey asked, twirling, and spinning back into my arms.

"No, why would you ask such a question?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"To make out your character, Mr. Solo," Rey answered, "I hear such varied reports as to your character that I cannot but ask you of such truths openly."

I ran a hand down her back, and whispered in her ear, "And what truths would you hear, my lady? I daresay that I care not for who would spread such sordid gossip about me and mine."

Rey swallowed past a lump in her throat. "I...I have heard that you womanize, and someone might have said that you are no true gentleman in how you keep your sister in close confines at Pemberly Estate."

"Hmm, and do you believe such rumors, my lady?" I asked, moving her effortlessly on the dance floor.

"I do not know," She said, uncertain, "But I cannot but see some merit to them by your taciturn attitude."

I bowed out, and narrowed my eyes, "I see that I was mistaken in my attentions. Good evening, madam."

I left Rey then, and left the ballroom in the middle of the waltz. Rey looked openly shocked, but I didn't give a damn. I knew exactly who had poisoned Miss Bennett's mind against me. I had expected that she wouldn't be stupid enough to believe such rumors, but I was clearly wrong.

I decided to leave for Pemberly the next morning, and focus on my life there, rather than the backwater of Jakku. Dameron, I would make sure would pay for this insult, but did not know exactly how I was able to achieve that. Luckily, when Lydia Bennett decided to run off with Captain Dameron, months later, I saw my opportunity to arrange their shameful match, and so hopefully redeem myself in Miss. Rey's eyes at long last...


	4. Pouring The Poison

Rey

I cannot countenance a more brute fellow than Lord Ren! He left the ball with not a word to the Hux's, nor did I receive any replies to my polite notes asking for an explanation. But then Phasma received a polite invitation to tea from Lady Hux, and at breakfast, she was very keen to show us the lovely stationary and calligraphy it was printed on. I rolled my eyes to such flippant nonsense, and decided to do my morning meditations on my own.

"And just where do you think you're going, Missy?" My mother demanded of me. All eyes turned to me, and I felt very on the spot at that moment.

"To my meditations."

My mother narrowed her eyes, and huffed, "Well, if you must. But honestly, I wish you would stop practicing such nonsense as the Force."

I couldn't stand it any more. I slammed my fork down on my plate, and decided to show off.

"You mean, like this?" I asked, lifting a buttered crumpet from the basket and I let it travel to my hand.

Rose clapped her hands politely, and Phasma and Lydia simply grinned goodnaturedly. My mother, though, was absolutely livid.

"Yes, exactly like that! Miss Rey, you really shouldn't show off how much of a witch that you are! Oh my, what will the neighbors think of us if they were to see you float objects about the room?! Or, worse, Pastor Finnegan Collins! He is to sup with us this eve, along with Captain Dameron, so I will _not_ have you show off your ridiculous Jedi witch traits while in his presence!"

Lydia was all abuzz with joy and happiness. Everyone knew that she worshipped the ground Captain Poe Dameron walked on, it was disgraceful, and improper, really.

I sighed in resignation about that, "Very well, I will not 'show off,' as you say, mother. But you cannot stop me from meditating and training whilst I'm home in private."

I left the dining room in a huff, and decided to go up to my room, and retrieve my lightsaber, which resembled a bayonet in the hilt, but the blade was all laser, and had a lovely purple shade, although father never explained why my Khyber crystal became that color when I constructed my lightsaber. I clipped it to my light training belt, and went through my forms.

I imagined black hooded figures attacking my person, and trying to harm my loved ones when I ducked, dived, and otherwise began to dance around different opponents. I vaguely heard a horse ride up, and someone dismounting from it, so focused was I on my training, just being filled with light and dark energies swirling within my very being.

I heard a few polite claps, and then a chuckle. I turned to face the noise, and I pointed my blade at Captain Dameron of all men! I detracted my blade, and clipped it on to my belt, pushing my sweaty brown hair out of my eyes.

Captain Dameron stood twenty feet away from me appraising me. He wore a regular gray suit, not his uniform like at the jamboree when I first met him, and looked rather dashing; it contrasted nicely with his olive toned complexion.

"I thought Lord Ren was the only one who had these abilities," Dameron remarked, trotting his horse up to her. The horse was a lovely chestnut colored bay, and sniffed me for treats.

I patted his mane, and said, "Sorry, glutton. No apples from me, but maybe the good Captain here has some?"

Captain Dameron winked, and reached in his satchel bag, and withdrew two red delicious apples. "Do you want to feed him?" He asked.

"Sure."

I took the apple from him, and fed his horse. He ate it out of my hand greedily. He ate the other apple as we walked to the stables, where the one stable boy we keep on retainer ran out and fetched the horse from Captain Dameron. I was about to go into the house when I felt him grab at my hand.

"Please stay for a moment, Miss. Rey," He asked. "I would say a few words before we go in to meet everyone."

I didn't know what the man's intentions were, but as he seemed to know more about Lord Ren than me, I agreed to lead him to the swing set outside, and I sat in it while he pushed me. I then noticed Lord Ren riding up with Pastor Collins.

Lord Ren noticed us, and narrowed his eyes at Captain Dameron before whispering some excuse and riding off at a gallop in the other direction.

"What in the world was that about?" I demanded.

Dameron sighed, "Oh, it's not you he has an issue with, it's me, of course."

I stopped swinging, and twisted in the swing to face him as he idly picked at the blossoms from the cheery tree the swing was suspended from.

"I am curious," I began cautiously, "What exactly is your grievance with Mr Solo, beyond his pompous nature, and wealth?"

Captain Dameron affected a hurt air that felt at one point false, but genuine at the same time, but I was about to hear some truths at last, so I was all ears to listen to him.

"My father and his father were close in the United States Revolutionary War," Captain Dameron explained, "In fact, I would venture to say that they were as brothers, though my father faced some prejudice for his origins of being Greek. Mr Solo didn't give a fig about this racist behavior, and was his brother in arms anyway, because they saved each other from many dangers.

"Well, when my mother had me, and died when I was ten of consumption, Mr Solo Sr agreed to foster me, and I grew up in Pemberly alongside Ben and his sister Georgiana. Ben grew jealous of how much his father favored me, and when he died last year, I was to receive a generous inheritance to be able to study to be a Minister. Ben refused, and gave not a shred of good reason beyond not finding a former soldier suitable to be a man of God."

I put my hand to my mouth in shock, "That's terrible! But this cannot be the whole of your grievance towards Lord Ren."

Captain Dameron shook his head, "No, indeed, madam it is not. For you see, the man has a terrible habit of chasing skirts, and some have even whispered that the way he keeps Lady Georgiana confined at Pemberly that they are more than brother and sister."

I felt sick, sick to my stomach, and Captain Dameron looked concerned. "Forgive me, Miss Rey, I spoke of too much. But you asked the truth, and I gave it to you. If you will pardon my saying it, I think it will serve you best for you and your family to stay away from such low company."

I took a few deep calming breaths, "I...I will certainly think on all that you have said, Captain. You have given me much food for thought."

Pastor Collins rode up, and he saw the two of us talking, and we both greeted the man politely. I had always liked the Minister, but I could not completely like him, because if father were to die suddenly, all of the Bennett lands would transfer immediately to him, because of how my father had things set up with his creditors. I knew the importance of marrying well to escape this fate of poverty, but at the same time, I wanted to retain my freedoms.

We all went inside, and Lydia, of course, fawned and paid court to Captain Dameron, because of her shameful obsession with the man. Pastor Collins tried to engage me in conversation, but my mind kept turning Dameron's words over and over in my mind as I sat through the awkward dinner.

When etiquette allowed, I went up to my bedroom, and tried to block all of these smooth words out of my mind, but there just had to be a sliver of truth in there somewhere. Yes, there must be, for all men of great standing and wealth had to possess some degree of eccentricity, right? But after that disastrous ball at Lord Hux's estate, I cannot but help cling to the fact that there was some truth to Poe Dameron's words, and that was that. Or so I had thought at the time...


	5. An Impromptu Proposal

Rey

A week passed after that strange, awkward dinner with Pastor Finn Collins, and yet when we all saw him again, we did not think it was for any other news, but to ask mother to bake a pie for the Sunday fellowship brunch. We were sitting at breakfast, and Pastor Collins was ushered in, and he looked very nervous as we all wondered what he was doing in our home.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett," He said, out of breath, "I was wondering if I might have an audience with Miss Rey? There is something I would like to discuss with her."

My mother looked overjoyed at what Pastor Collins insinuated, but I felt nothing but dread. I looked to my father for a silent appeal, but he shook his head.

"Come now, girls, Mr. Bennett," My mother said in her strident voice, "We must give Pastor Collins and Miss. Rey their privacy."

"Good luck, Rey," Phasma whispered.

Lydia simply giggled with amusement, but Rose looked on at Pastor Collins utterly heartbroken. She had wished beyond all hope that the man would notice her. But alas, the man turned his strange attentions on to me, though God only knows why, I have absolutely no interest in the man.

I drank my tea, and waited for the man to speak first. Pastor Collins wringed his thin brown hands, and fixed me with his soft brown eyes as he stood beside my chair like an errant school boy who was about to be spanked by a teacher.

"Miss. Rey, " He began awkwardly, "I have spoken with your mother, and she absolutely agrees with me about the fitness, and suitability of your character. I have also come to admire and...love you from afar, but I cannot contain my feelings any longer when I say that I wish for us to throw off our single status, and enter into holy matrimony."

 _And how long have you known me but for the space of a month?_ "I...Sir, I cannot marry you," I answered, after I could breathe evenly again from my shock. Was this guy for real??

The man looked like I had just killed his puppy, rather than turn down his proposal of marriage. He started to get on one knee, but I fought against the urge to help him up.

"Madam," Pastor Collins said evenly, as if speaking to a child, "If I may speak frankly to you. I do not believe such an offer will be made so generously to you again, since you are known to traffic with the devil in your abilities, alongside Lord Ren. I even doubt whether any other man will be gracious enough to overlook this clear genetic defect. So, I will ask you one more time to not let feminine decorum to override your pragmatic nature, of which your mother assured me that you possessed in abundance."

I wanted to slap the man for his arrogant presumption. Vases alongside the walls of the dining room shook as I could feel the darker side of the Force creep into me. _Self control, Rey. Practice self control, you know that you have it._

"Sir, please arise," I said evenly in the same patronizing tone he used with me. "I am _not_ the sort of female that puts on airs and men are to assume one thing about me. If I say that I refuse to do something, I mean. I cannot, not would I _ever_ be prevailed upon to marry a man who   
has such base and ignorant views about the living Force. And as to my supposed relationship with Lord Ren, I feel that that is none of your affair, sir. I trust that you can see yourself out, and to not make such a base and abhorrent request of me again."

I left him standing there in shock, just as my mother and sisters opened the door. My mother called after me, but I ignored her as she gathered her skirts and ran after me on her short legs.

Never in all my days have I wished for solitude than in that moment. I wished for someone, anyone to understand me, and without intending to, I connected to Lord Ren through the Force as I stood by the lake on my father's lands.

Lord Ren was sparring with another man with a red cross shaped lightsaber, and his presence felt so close that I could almost reach out and touch him.

" _What do_ _ **you**_ _want?_ " He asked in my mind in a curt voice.

I wiped at my tears, and spat, " _Of all the times for you to be crass and insensitive, now is not the time. Besides, I did_ _ **not**_ _mean to contact you."_

Ben laughed, " _You did."_  
I blushed, " _I did_ _ **not**_ _!"_

" _You did,"_ He asserted, " _And what's more is that I am curious as to this connection between us. I find my thoughts continually surfacing in my dream state. But I sense your distress. Do explain what could possibly trouble your well kept, sheltered little world."_

" _Pastor Collins proposed to me,_ " I explained, and then shared with him the details in my mind as it happened. To my surprise, he did not laugh, but seemed angry at the man's ignorance about the Force. He was silent for a long time before answering.

" _There will always be ignorant people who will judge people like us strong with the Force, Rey,"_ He finally said, quietly. " _Your father, my uncle, my sister and I. We have all been, and will continue to be judged for what they cannot themselves understand. The Force scares them, and it should. We should speak more of these things at length. I would not have us be enemies, Rey."_

" _You act as if your actions merit any form of friendship,"_ I spat, my anger growing at his arrogant presumption.

Ben merely laughed, and said, " _Your choice. But I think you hate me less than you think you do. Just think about what I said, my lady."_

The connection was shut off, and my father walked up to me calmly, and said, "Rey, I have come to tell you that your mother wishes for you to marry Pastor Collins. She says she will never speak to you again if you don't, and...well, I will never see you again if you do."

I felt such relief at my father's disapproval of the situation that I ran and hugged him heartily. "Oh, thank you, Papa! But he called me a Jedi witch, and said that the Force was evil. He even said Lord Ren was evil. Is he evil, father?"

"Ben Solo?" My father asked, lighting up his pipe with sweet smelling tobacco. "Oh, goodness no, child. He has done some questionable things in his life, but no, on the whole I would not call him evil. Why, do you fancy him, child?"

I blushed, and shook my head. "I...No, I don't believe so. But I want to wed for love, Papa, not for wealth or prestige. Why can't mother understand that?"

My father hugged me, and wiped at my tears with his big, callused hands, "She just wants to see you girls properly taken care of before we pass on, Rey. She loves you all. But I trust your judgment, child. And if the Force leads you even to the poorest chimney sweeper, why I will be happy that that is your match, and be happy for you."

I hugged him again, and ran back to the house and made my apologies to my mother, but she would not be moved; it wasn't until Rose announced three months later that she was pregnant, and the father was Pastor Finn Collins, that my mother would deign to speak with me again. But by that time, Lydia had gone and done the most rash thing a girl of her age could do: she ran off with Captain Dameron while I was visiting my Aunt and Uncle in Cornwall... 


	6. A Scandalous Affair

Lydia

My season in London was just horrendous and dull! I know that my Aunt Merry means well, but I have only ever wanted Captain Poe Dameron. Poe with his olive skin, and ink black eyes. It was enough to make a girl swoon over and over again.

I wore my fancy white dress, just like Rey did for that ball at Lord Hux's in Endor. Personally, I don't know why that lovely man was fawning over Rey, she's almost as plain looking as Rose. But to each their own, I suppose.

Aunt Merry and Uncle Owen are nice as relatives go, I guess, but they're easily misled, I think. Anyways, at the last party, I caught sight of that sexy Lord Ren, and my Poe. Poe wore his beautiful red coat, and Ren wore his sharp black suit, only he seems to go everywhere with his guards. But then again, I saw that Lady Georgiana was with him, and she was going to play piano for the night's entertainment.

Georgiana had hair like her brother's, only it was stylishly curled into artful ringlets, not quite like a doll, but close. She also wore some cylinder metal thing on her belt. I know that Rey and father sometimes wear theirs as well, but it seemed strange that a seemingly delicate girl would need to wear one as well. She wore a beautiful dark blue gown, very fancy, and heavy with beadwork and embroidery. The girl looked like some kind of a Princess, and more than a few of the men had their eyes on her. But she only talked with one of her guards, much to her brother's disapproval.

She sat down at her piano forte, and after a few minutes of initial tuning up, she said, "Tonight, I shall be playing a special composition I made for someone I regard in the highest sense."

Again, she glanced at her guard, who no one could see his face, because he wore a cloak over it. The other five men were cloaked as well, which was odd, but I took this in stride. Georgiana sat at her piano all very prim and proper, and her fingers began flying over the keys as she belted out a beautiful, haunting song. I knew Phasma would be absolutely jealous of this girl's talent, and why shouldn't she be? She started playing on the house way later than this girl.

Everyone seemed captivated by Lady Georgiana's performance, and so I seized my opportunity to finally tell Captain Dameron of my feelings. I saw him talking with some soldier friends of his, and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Miss Bennett," Poe said politely, smiling, "Is Lady Georgiana not a wonderful talent?"

"Uh huh, quite the femme Mozart," I said, trying to keep the apathy out of my voice, "Do you um, think we could...well, be alone for a bit? I would _very_ much like to take a turn in the gardens with you, Captain."

I fluttered my eyelashes, and he flashed his most winsome smile. Oh, how I could melt by his smile alone, I swear! "Would you gents excuse us? I believe the lady wishes to see the gardens."

"Yeah, alright, Captain," One man remarked, "You um...go _tour_ those gardens."

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I led him up to my room, instead. Poe grinned knowingly, "Well, madam, if you wanted my attentions, all you needed to do was ask."

I blushed, and wringed my hands, still uncertain how to tell this man how much I liked him. No, love. How much I loved him!

"R-Really? What about Rey?"  
Poe laughed, and shrugged, "She's pretty, and smart, don't mistake me, but she is far too serious for her own good. I doubt if she knew what earthly delights were if they were presented to her. But you, Lydia? Ah yes, I do believe that we are two of a kind."

"I love you," I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Well, shall we put that to the test?"

He pinned me up against the door of my room, and I felt a bit fearful of him as he tilted my chin to meet his ink black eyes. There was no warmth left to them, only lust, hard, dangerous lust...and passion...for me.

"Sir? I...Maybe this was not a good idea..We should get back," I stammered, uncertain about whether I should stay or flee.

Poe kissed me hard, and I felt a hardness brush against the juncture between my thighs. "Oh, we won't be returning to the party, my sweet. Not until you prove your love to me by giving yourself to me, now, tonight."

I wet my lips. I had wanted him for so long, but I knew if I gave into his demands that I would have to marry him, etiquette would demand it of me. I ended up agreeing to the affair, and Poe softened towards me, and opened the door behind me, and we went inside. He forgot to lock the door behind him, and it was a very good thing he did, because the next thing I knew was that he violently threw me on my bed, and immediately began tearing away my underclothes.

I began to struggle, and he slapped me hard as I tried to cry out. I heard his pants being loosed, and then he roughly shoved something long and hard into my pussy.

I cried against the pain, but he thrust fast and rough in and out of me, kissing my lips with the same rough violence as he was committing against my body.

"Please...please Poe stop," I pleaded. "It...it HURTS!! STOP IT!!"

I screamed as he then turned me over, and he pushed it into my ass. Poe laughed like a crazy man as he pounded himself in and out of me.

I continued to scream until Lord Ren burst in, and I saw him lift Captain Dameron off of me without touching him! Poe was choking, and there was a rage in the Lord's eyes I had never seen before.

"You will apologize to the lady," Lord Ren ordered in a voice that would brook no trespass.

"I...I'm sorry."  
"And you will marry her."

"I...I will not! She's a whore, and I treated...ah! Like one..."

"You will marry this girl you forced yourself on," Lord Ren ordered, "And it will be this night."

"I...I will marry her tonight."

"Good. And get dressed, Dameron," Lord Ren remarked, letting him go, "I can't abide seeing your tiny cock on display for your bride to see before the ceremony."

Poe fainted, and Lord Ren took off his suit coat, and put it on me, gently. "Are you alright, Miss. Lydia? Did he harm you?"

"He...he...r--r- _raped_ me!" I wailed. "Why? I _love_ him. I thought he loved me."

He scoffed, "The man loves only himself."

He snapped his fingers, and two cloaked men appeared as if from nowhere. "Take Miss. Bennett to my sister's rooms until I can make the lucky groom suitable for his wedding. Now, go, and do _not_ alarm the guests, or Georgiana to the news. Do you understand?"

"Should not the Aunt and Uncle be told?" One of the men suggested.

Lord Ren nodded. "Yes, but I will do it. Lydia, go with my men, they will keep you safe."

I didn't have any choice but to follow them to a sumptuous suite in the hotel my Aunt and Uncle were keeping me until I could 'secure a proposal.' _Well, guess what family I did, and he is an absolute monster._

The room was designed in creamy shades of ivory and blues, and blue damask wallpapers covered the walls. Moments later, I heard Georgiana come in, and then I heard kissing and moans.

"But Michael, if my brother finds out..." Georgiana whispered, worried.

I peeked around the corner, and Lady Ren's lover was ridiculously handsome with messy, shaggy blonde hair that fell to his broad shoulders, and he also wore one of those cylinder thingys on his belt that I knew was some kind of a weapon.

Michael sighed, "I know, dearest. I know, but I love you. I thought the change in scenery would make him forget about that Bennett girl, but he seems obsessed with getting back in her good books."

Georgiana nodded, "Or her. No, no, that's wrong, he hasn't laid a finger on her. I swear that he's acting like he's forming a Force bond with her. Well, it would be nice if Ben fell in love. He's too serious for his own good. Are you still going to ask his permission for my hand?"

"Yes, of course," Her lover said, and kissed her hand.

He left the room, and Georgiana said, "You can come out now, Lydia."

I stumbled out on shaky legs, and she sat at her vanity mirror and took out the pins from her dark hair. Her hair spilled to her lower back, and she brushed it with a beautiful silver handle brush.

"Michael is one of my brother's padawans," Georgiana explained, "And they aren't supposed to be anything but professional around me, but with Michael...well, after your idiotic lover stole my virtue in much the same way he did to you, he earned my heart. We've been together ever since. I have just never told Ben that I bonded to one of his men through the Force."

I didn't know what to think about that, so I just fidgeted with my torn dress. "He...he hurt me. Why do I have to marry him?"

Georgiana turned to face me, all the warmth leaving her chocolate brown eyes. "Because you are a penniless noble, and for some reason, my brother wants your sister enough to pretend to care about your virtue. But make no mistake, he doesn't. And if you breathe a word of what you saw, or heard in these rooms, I promise that you will regret it."

I felt my body float to her, and she took my chin in her hand. She was surprisingly strong. "Do I make myself clear?" She demanded.

"Yes."

She released me from whatever energies she used on me, and she got up and opened her wardrobe.

She fished out a light green day dress, and threw it at me. "Good. I'm so glad we had this misunderstanding cleared up between us. Now, get dressed. You have a wedding to attend."

I hastily got ready, and when we left the room, guards surrounded us. My groom waited with an off duty Judge, along with my Aunt and Uncle as witnesses. Lady Georgiana was all sweetness and smiles as she stood beside her brother, her twin brother, it was plain to see now.

Poe and I mumbled our vows, and we exchanged poor rings, and then a kiss. He slapped me on the ass and whispered coldly, "I can't wait for tomorrow night. If you think tonight was terrible, well, you haven't seen anything yet my little wifey poo."

I shuddered with disgust, but as I was led away by my family, I realized that I had made the biggest mistake of my life, and it was all my fault. I just didn't want to think about what my parents and sisters would think once they found out, and when they did, I knew that they would never approve of me ever again...


	7. A Rainy Reception

Rey

The summons for the tea at the Hux's arrived in due course, but I could tell that Phasma only accepted the invite out of social obligation. However, I could see that she would crack a faint smile whenever anyone mentioned Armitage Hux in her presence.

"You like him, don't you?" I pressed, as she was getting ready to go over to the Endor manor. "Admit it, your face beams with happiness whenever people speak of Lord Hux."

Again, that wry smile, "Does it? I daresay that yours looks much the same when Lord Ren is brought up in conversation."

My cheeks heated up at that, "He...He would be exceedingly more appealing if he had less pride in his dealings."

Phasma laughed, "Oh, Rey, really! It's plain you like him. I felt much the same way when I first met Lord Hux. But now...well, he seems a decent enough fellow once you get past the pompous exterior. It's his sister Millicent that is just terrible. But I'm going just for obligation's sake, I swear."

I hugged my sister, and she hugged me back. We went downstairs for lunch, and Phasma asked for the carriage to go to the Hux's for high tea.

"Certainly not, young lady," Mother said, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "The weather will be just fair for a nice walk."

I looked outside at the darkening clouds, and I wanted to argue against making Phasma walk the six miles it would take on foot to reach the mansion. But my mother fixed me with a sharp stare, and ignored me. 

Phasma left, and when she was out of ear shot, I rounded on my mother, "Mother, it is going to pour at any moment now! It is simply unreasonable for you to force Phasma to walk in this inclement weather."

Everyone stared at me, and my mother said to my father, "Did you hear a noise Mr. Bennett? I could swear that it was the voice of my Rey. But that's impossible, she should be off to marry Pastor Collins by now."

My father tossed his knife on the table so it clattered, making everyone jump. "Elizabeth, really! The girl refused the man's offer, and she would not have been happy with him in any case. Now, please, make amends with your daughter. _Now_."

My mother narrowed her eyes. "I cannot believe you are taking her side! Well, does she not have witch training?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, mother! If no one else is going to bring Phasma back by the time this storm blows over, and you sending her out unsupervised, then I have no choice but to go fetch her myself."

Rose cleared her throat, "In this, Rey? You must be daft."

I glared at her, and stood up. I went to my room, and put on a coat, and gloves, but I also armed myself. Untold dangers awaited an unarmed female traveling alone, and highwaymen were notorious for preying on weak travelers.

I set off towards the Hux's manor, and felt such frustration and anger at everything. Why? Why did everyone always harass me for having the Force? It was not as if I could help having these abilities. 

If I did, I certainly wouldn't have connected to Ben Solo again for any reason. 

But when he saw what I was doing, he sighed, and said, " _Do I even want to know why you are traveling alone in this downpour?"_

" _Not really. Is my sister there?"_

" _Yes, Armen is taking good care of her,"_ Ben said with a hint of amusement. " _Where are you?"_

" _Almost at Banbury creek."_  
 _"Stay there, I will come to you."_  
 _"That's not necessary."_  
 _"I'm coming any way."_

I hated his egocentric chivalry! I was _not_ some witless damsel in distress that he could just rescue! I found a weeping willow, and sat on the cracked and dirty marble bench. Like a helpless, idiotic maiden, I waited for the man, and ten minutes later, I saw him ride up on a black stallion. I dusted off my dirty coat, and trotted up to him. He said nothing, but only picked me up by the waist, and lifted me into the saddle. He mounted behind me, and we took off at a gallop. 

I didn't like being flush against his strong body, nor did I like my body's odd reaction to his hips bucking against my backside, or the feel of one of his hands holding me upright in the saddle by my waist, his fingers a bare inch away from my bosom. I called my body's reaction odd to me, because I had never been this physically close to a man before, and it felt strangely...good. I felt something hardening against my backside, and his breathing hitched.

"Fuck," He muttered hoarsely, and then spurred the horse on to a faster pace. 

We made good time to the Hux's estate, and he all but threw the reins in the startled stable boy's face.

"Can you dismount on your own, or do you want my help?" Ben asked me curtly.

I glared at him. Really, his arrogance was just beyond comprehension! "I can get off myself, thank you very much."

I dismounted easily enough, but when I tried to disengage my right foot from the stirrups, I fell into the mud before Lord Ren could help me.

He held out his hand, and I took it. The rain started to come down heavier, and we had no choice but to go inside. As soon as I entered the elegant house, I sneezed, and got the chills. But I must have blacked out, because the next thing I remember was being picked up in his strong arms, and carried bridal style to a bedroom where I woke up to him taking care of me himself, and looking very tired and worn from caring for me...


	8. A Strange Awakening

Rey

I was in a bedroom. I could tell right away, because of the usual decorations of a fireplace, vanity table, wardrobe, and of course, the plush bed I was in. I wasn't in my bedroom in my own home, it was designed far too sumptuous for that. No, I had to be at Hux's mansion in Endor. Lord Ren came in looking very tired, and carrying a water basin, and cloths. He set it on the side table, and sat down on the bed. 

"Good morning," He greeted.   
"Morning. Um, why am I in bed?"

He smiled, a genuine one, not a smirk, "Well, when you walked over here in the rain, before I came to collect you, that is, you became exposed to the elements and had some mild hypothermia. It was a bit touch and go with you for a while there, but I handled it."

I didn't know what to think about that. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was in my chemise. I blushed and covered my bosom. 

Ren laughed, "No, Miss. Bennett. I didn't see you in any state of undress. I left that to the maids. However, you're welcome, by the way. The doctors that Hux sent for were quacks, and swore up and down that you were at death's door."

"I...Thank you, my Lord, I--"

"Ben, Rey. I would like it if you called me Ben," He said, wringing out a washcloth, and dabbing it at my forehead. "Do you think you could do that?"

My cheeks heated up at his words. "I do not know if we are on such a casual acquaintance to be on a first name basis." 

Ben rose an eyebrow, and put the washcloth in the basin, and took one of my hands in his. "We could be, though, if you agreed to train with me in the Force."

I knew what he was implying in that, but it was strange to me that he was asking at all. "Can I think about it...Ben?"

"Certainly. Are you hungry?"

My stomach began to rumble, and we both laughed, "I guess that answers that question," I said.

"Indeed. I will go and have some dinner brought to us," Ben said, getting up. 

He kissed my hand, and left the room. I lay back in bed, and my mind was reeling from what just happened. Captain Dameron had told me that this man was a lecherous swine in every sense of the word, and yet he never took advantage of me once while I was ill.

_That's because you aren't well enough,_ my mind chided sharply, _He wouldn't have much use for a sick woman, now would he?_

I thought over his offer long and hard. If I took him up on his Force training offer, we would know intimate details about one another no one else would know. As my training partner, I would have to trust him with my life if it came down to it. However, if I just let father train me in any secret opportunity he could, well, then I would always wonder about the mystery that laid beyond Lord Ren. No, my training and knowledge of the Force demanded that I learned all that I could, etiquette and conventions be damned. 

When Ben returned shortly after it got dark outside, he carried two platters of food, one in his hands, and the other with the Force. He set both down before us, and the food looked delicious: roast chicken, peas, scalloped potatoes, a side Greek salad. I sat up in bed eagerly, and he poured water for us both in our water glasses. 

"Thank you," I said, "You're being unusually kind. Far kinder than I certainly deserve."

"Oh?" He asked, confused. "And why should my kindness confuse you?"

I ate my salad for a bit before answering, "Oh...um..it's just that the other times we chanced to meet, you have been less courteous. Then you offer to Force train me, and I know not what to think of that, really. It is most confusing to me."

Ben ate for a bit in silence, and wiped at his mouth with his napkin. "In a way, you are right. I am not known as a generous man. In fact, in the wars, I was known as a very cruel man who reveled in the dark side of the Force. But I had Georgiana to keep me in check, and my mother as well. But...Rey, I have done things in my past I'm not proud of, and it has made me...jaded to a large extent."

I digested all of this information, and dabbed at my lips with my napkin, drinking my water. Pieces were falling into place. "And what about Captain Dameron? He told me some distressing things about you."

Ben's look was cold, and scathing for the brief second I mentioned his name. "Ah, yes, the offended, _righteous_ Poe Dameron. Well, I could tell you, or show you through the Force the truth. Then you might, might just decide who really is the villain in that little sordid tale."

_Oh, just get it over with! It's what you wanted to know to begin with: The truth._ "I think it's best if you just show me," I offered, "The Force is incapable of lying."

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, well, you can decide what you feel about me once you see the truth for yourself. Please take my hands, this will work best with tactile contact."

"O-Okay," I said, uncertain.

I wasn't completely sure if I trusted this man, but if I was going to train with him, I needed to start doing just that. I took his hands in mine, and closed my eyes, breathed the relaxing breaths that I was taught, and connected with the Force. 

Ben's Force signature joined mine, and it felt familiar and calming to me. When I opened my eyes again in the Force vision, I saw the truth about Poe Dameron's character at last, and I did not like it one bit, because it meant that I judged and hated this man for the wrong reasons, and it would make me question everything I knew about human nature itself...


	9. Illuminating Revelations

Rey

I tried to keep the fear of him out of my line of focus as I felt his callused hands touch mine. Lord Ren chuckled, "Relax, Rey. I'm not going to harm you. If that was my goal, I would have done it already. Trust me on this. Now, breathe, and reach out through the Force."

I did, and gradually became one with the living Force. I soon left my fear behind me as I ventured into Ben Solo's memories, and learned more than I wanted to of him, and his life...

✒-------

Lord Ren

Five Years Ago...

Pemberly Estate was seemingly covered with a gray pallor of grief as Lord Solo, Earl of Ren, died of consumption complications. Mother was by his side, and when father drew his last breath, her wailing tore at my heart.

Poe saw this, and looked unduly, and inappropriately pleased with himself. Georgiana was with him, and they were having an argument:

"...No, Poe! I can't...it's too soon to discuss marriage," My sister wailed. "Can't you see that my Lord father just died?"

"Oh, come off it, Georgia!" Poe shouted, "I've played the perfect gentleman, and waited, and waited for the old bastard to die off. His will all but said that once he kicks the bucket your little snatch will belong to me."

Georgiana slapped him hard across the face, but began screaming when the man lifted up her skirts and tried to violate her in plain sight of everyone.

I stepped out of the shadows with my lightsaber ignited, and cleared my throat, "Let my sister go, fiend!"

"Ben, help!"

I pointed my saber at his throat, and Poe paused in his animalistic thrusting between my sister's thighs. "Not one more move, Dameron, or I will kill you right in front of my sister. I would rather not do that. Instead, you are coming with me."

Poe turned to face me, and he let Georgiana go. I kept my lightsaber trained on him, as Georgiana rushed over to my side. She was crying, and she buried her face in my suit coat.

I kissed the top of her head, and Poe sneered, "No wonder she was such a prude. Wait till the _ton_ hears about how the mighty Kylo Ren is bedding his own sister."

A lesser man would be goaded by such scurlerous rumors, but I laughed, "Do you honestly believe that I would be so desperate for trim that I would commit such a despicable sin, Dameron?"

"You've been known to womanize," Dameron admitted. "I've known you to steal other men's wives for a night."

I nodded. "Yes, I have. But I have never touched my sister. Now, leave while I still allow it."

Poe unsheathed his bayonet, and pointed it at me. Georgiana stepped in the middle of us.

"Ben, don't," She pleaded, "Mother and father wouldn't want this," She turned to Poe and twisted her fingers in the air.

Poe began clutching his privates in agony, and his sword went flying across the floor. Georgiana twisted her hand again, and this time I heard a vertebrate in his back snap sickeningly.

I turned off my lightsaber, clipped it to my belt, and saw that her blue eyes had gone Sith yellow. "Georgia! Stop it!"

She was glaring at her attacker with cold hate in her eyes. I knew what I had to do, and I hated myself for it: I slapped her, hard.

"Georgiana, stop it! It's me, sister. It's Ben...Kylo," I shook her, hard. Poe Dameron was screaming bloody murder as she tortured him without pity or remorse. "I order you to release this man at once!"

"B--Ben?" She asked, her eyes clearing of the golden yellow in her eyes.

When they were blue again, she began sobbing, and she looked at an unconscious, injured Captain Dameron. She trembled in my arms, and I held her tight.

"Ben...He hurt me," She whimpered. "I wanted him dead...Just like Pierce, only worse this time. I...I didn't kill him, did I?"

I knelt down to check Poe's pulse. "No, you twisted his balls quite a bit, and broke part of his back, but he lives."

Pierce Anders was an English noble with good connections to the royal circles in France. When he raped my sister on the night their engagement was to be announced, she had tapped deep into the dark side of the Force and strangled him in his bed. He died of his Force injuries, but because no hands were laid upon him, the London authorities could not prosecute us for this crime, and labeled it a tragic heart attack.

Georgiana sighed sadly, "I'm so sorry, Ben. I...I tried to control the darkness, but...I'll never be as strong in using both sides of the Force as you. I think I may be too dangerous to marry anyone."

She was right, of course, but I hated to admit that. My sister would always need someone strong with the Force around to snap her out of the dark side's hold on her. It was the reason I could only wed a woman strong with the Force, because who else would be able to understand even a hint of my sister's struggles? It was why I rejected a whirlwind of marriage offers, because none of them had the Force...

✒--------

The funeral was grand and spectacular, and not reflecting of my father's simple nature. My mother acted with grim composure, but Georgiana had to be locked away again for her own safety, unfortunately.

When the "righteously wronged," Captain Dameron showed up for his check, I gave it to him, only for him to demand more to fund his gambling addiction...

✒------

Rey

I came out of the Force visions weeping silently. Ben let go of my hands, and shook his head heavily, "Do you believe me now, Rey?

I nodded, and took one of his hands in mine. I kissed it, and said softly, "I'm sorry I believed him without asking you for the truth first. I still don't understand why you were so standoffish towards me when we met, though."

Ben kissed my hand, "Can you not believe that around you I feel shy? That despite my experience, I feel...humble around you?"

My heart fluttered in my chest, "No. You seem so confident."

Ben cupped my face with his hands, and whispered, "You're wrong, my lady. When it comes to you, I feel quite shy. May I kiss you?"

I found myself nodding my head, and he brushed his lips against mine, barely touching me, but I found myself melting in his touch and I shyly pressed my lips to his. Ben growled in the back of his throat, and swept his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned against his mouth, and met his tongue with my own. His hands roamed up and down my waist, and I ran my fingers through his hair as our kisses became passionate.

"Rey..."  
"Ben..." I moaned.

He pulled away from me, and caressed my cheek. I wanted to kiss him some more, but he shook his head, "We have to stop, sweetheart. Anything more than a kiss would be inappropriate for us."

I came out of my daze, and said, "My father may not let you court me."

Ben kissed me lightly, and said, "I know. I'm a Solo, and he's a Kenobi. I would see you in secret if I can. Will you train and allow me to pay court to you, Rey?"

A tear ran down my cheek. "Yes. Now that I know you're a true gentleman, I don't care if it has to be in secret."

Ben chuckled, "Good. Now, get some sleep, you will need it to deal with Lady Millicent at her tea party. Your sister should be well by then as well."

Lord Ren was halfway to the door when I called him back, "Ben?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Thank you, for showing me the truth," I said. "Can I get a good night kiss?"

He nodded, and I got up from the bed. We didn't say anything as I went up on my tip toes and kissed him.

He held me flush to him, and gave me a searing, deep kiss, and whispered in my ear, "Dream of me, darling. Dream of us together as I want to be with you now."

"How?"

"You'll see," He winked, and he left me then, my body suddenly hot and cold with a need I didn't altogether understand; that was, until I began to dream of him in a way that I never dreamed of any man before, only when I did, it felt almost real, and it changed my outlook on everything up until that point...


	10. Night Dreams

Rey

_In the farthest corner of my mind, I know that this is a dream. But my thoughts rationalize that this can be nothing but reality._

_I am in my bedroom, only it is a fancy silver and black bedroom, very elegant with baroque architecture everywhere, and black sheets beneath me as I wait for Ben. Finally, the door to the bedroom door opens, and I see him shirtless, with only his trousers on. My eyes roam up and down his scarred, but muscled torso, and I get up from the bed, and feel the marble of the floor cool against my feet._

_We approach each other warily, and then Ben says something cryptic, "Are you certain that you want this, darling? That you want me? We can no longer be as we are if we bind ourselves in this way."_

_"I have waited years for you, my love," I say in that moment, crossing the distance between us. "Please, Ben, make me yours. I want you, just you. I don't care about your title or wealth, just you. I love you."_

_"Oh, Rey," Ben breathes, and takes me in his arms, and crashes his lips to mine. It is not a gentle kiss as his tongue sweeps in, and explores my mouth fully. He cups my head, and unlaces my chemise, and pulls away just to lower it from my shoulders. I am naked underneath, and the coldness of the marble bedroom hardens my nipples instantly._

_I am unbuttoning his trousers, and they fall, revealing his perfect body in all of its male glory. I do not blush or feel shame in looking at him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and we kiss passionately as he lowers me to the bed._

_He parts my legs with his knee, and begins to kiss and lick up my legs, abdomen, and briefly dips his tongue into my navel. I moan at how his lips and tongue are moving up my body. I feel his hand begin to stroke me between my legs as he begins to suckle my breasts. His tongue circle each nipple slowly, deliberately, and I lean my head back, loving the feel of his mouth on me there._

_He begins his journey of kisses down to the juncture between my legs, and I lift my head to see what he is doing, and his smile is devilish._

" _What are you doing?" I ask_.

_"Shhh, you'll see," He whispers, and I do just that as he slips a finger into my pussy, and begin thrusting it in and out as he licks and sucks my little node of pleasure there._

" _B-Ben," I moan, fisting the sheets beneath me._

_Ben continues as if he does not hear me, but thrusts another finger inside of me to join the first, and when he licks and sucks my clit again, I feel myself losing control. I feel...light headed, and breathless as my whole lower body shakes and tingles as I reach my climax._

" _Good girl," He says, "But are you ready for me?"_

_I look at him like he has gone crazy. "You...you mean, there is more to this than what you just did?" I ask curiously._

_Ben laughs, "Oh yes, much more. Are you ready? Once I do this there is no going back."_

_"Do it," I say, ready to see this through to the logical end. Ben gives himself a few strokes, and he slowly eased himself inside of me._

_I cry out at his size, and he pauses in his movements, and asks, "Are you okay, love?"_

" _It hurts," I admit._

_He begins to kiss me softly, and picks up one of my legs and wraps it around him. He eases himself further in, and I gasp at how good he suddenly feels inside of me. I nod for him to go on, and he nods in response._

_I wrap my legs around him, and feel him enter me fully as I grind my hips into him. Ben groans, and begins to kiss me in earnest as he begins to move inside of me, slow at first, and then faster and faster, until the headboard is smacking hard against the wall with the force of his thrusts._

_I run my fingers through his dark hair, and down his back as I marvel at the feel of his muscles beneath his back. He is so strong, he could hurt me instantly, and yet he is so gentle. Our eyes meet as he moves within me, and I have never known love until this moment._

_When we both reach our climaxes, we cry in each other's arms, and feel the Force bond between us solidify with our union. We are about to cuddle when I feel a pressure on my shoulder and then I..._

✒-------

...Woke up to one of the maids waking me for breakfast downstairs. My body was completely covered in sweat, and my legs...did I really just dream of a romantic tryst between myself and Lord Ren? I felt the slick wetness of my pussy coat my legs down to my knees, soaking the blue cotton sheets below me.

It wasn't until I felt a deep, throbbing soreness between my legs that I looked at myself in horror. The Force! The Force bound us as one in that dream. Was it really so strange that I would feel residual sensations of being blissfully ravished by my lover? No, not so strange at all, I suppose.

I wore an emerald green dress that was in a newer style than I was accustomed to, because I felt like my bosom would almost topple out of the dress at any moment, stays, or no stays. When I was ready, I saw Phasma having an animated discussion about composers, who was passe, and who were the true maestros?

Lord Hux had his nose buried in the London Times, and clearly bored, while Lord Ren was busy writing a letter with slow deliberate scratches of his quill.

Phasma noticed me first, and she popped up, and ran to me, hugging me excitedly, "Oh Rey, you simply must have some of this excellent Jasmine tea! Armen said he got it all the way from China. Didn't you, my Lord?"

Lord Hux eyed us all with polite indifference, save Phasma. "No, my lady. As I said four times hence, I had it imported from China. I did not actually go to a physical Chinese market for it."

Phasma frowned, "Well, I would like to think that you did, and--"

"Oh, do stop pestering the poor girl," Lady Millicent gently admonished her brother. "Come, Miss Rey, I must take a turn about the room with you."

I had no choice but allow the snobbish red haired girl link her arm through mine, and we spoke if incidental things, until we got to Lord Ren.

"My, my you seem to writing that letter very fast, my Lord," Millicent said, posing in such a way to be obvious that she was flirting with him.

Ben looked up at her, and tried to hide his annoyance at being interrupted by our presence. "You are mistaken, madam," Lord Ren said, quietly, "I write very slowly."

"Oh, indeed? Well, I hear a bit of pride in that. One would think you would be more...effusive in our esteemed presences," Millicent pressed.

Ben barely looked at her as he said, "Should I be, _madam_? For I see only hints of esteem in this room around me."

Lady Millicent rolled her eyes, and let go of me, as she went to sit back down beside Phasma. I remained behind, and Ben looked up at me. He slipped a small note to me.

_Did you dream of us?--Ben_

I nodded, blushing. He wrote out a note: _Good. Send me your vision next time, and one day we can make it reality._

I wrote down my reply: _It felt very real...like all we did wasn't a dream._

Ben winked without smiling, and wrote out a brief reply note: _Naturally, it felt real. It felt the same for me as well. We can do as we wish in our bond. Take a turn in the garden with me after lunch, please?_

_Okay, but we cannot do...that._

_We won't, I assure you.--Ben_

I left Ben alone to finish up his letter to whoever he was writing to, and I busied myself with a random bit of embroidery. When lunch was called, I sat with my sister, and kept making eyes at Lord Hux, and him in turn to her; it was blatantly obvious that they liked each other a great deal, but knowing Phasma, she would never broach the subject of courtship to father, she was much too shy at heart.

But when lunch was over, and Ben and I went on our turn about the grounds of Hux's mansion, that was the first time I heard of Lydia's elopement to Captain Dameron, and how he paid for the entire wedding to save my idiot sister's reputation, and it truly sealed my heart to Ben Solo forever after that for better or for worse....


	11. A Turn About The Gardens

Rey

I walked with Ben down the rose canopies that seemed to surround us as we walked down the graveled pathways that surrounded Netherfield Park, Lord Hux's expansive mansion. Hux also had fruit trees of every description growing along the other well manicured paths. Ben used the Force to pick two green apples for us.

"You didn't have to do that to impress me, you know," I said, biting into the sweet, tart apple.

Ben bit into his apple, and swallowed his piece before wiping at his chin with his handkerchief. He wiped at mine as well, and I shivered at his touch. It was only the faintest of touches, but ever since that dream...vision, whatever you want to call it, my reactions to him changed quite dramatically, I must say.

We sat on a nearby stone bench, and that was when a messenger ran towards us. It was a grubby little boy with dusty brown hair, and freckles across his face.

"M'lord, milady," The boy said out of breath. "I just came from the stables with a letter to your ladyship."

I saw the poor stable boy's clothes, and felt compassion for him. "Thank you," I said politely, taking the letter. "Take my apple, you look positively peaky boy."

The boy's eyes went as round as saucers, and he took the apple reverently in his small hands. "Th-Thank you, milady! Thank you!"

The messenger bowed clumsily and ran off eating his green apple as we went. Ben smiled at me fondly, and said, "That was a very kind thing you did for him. I know that most ladies wouldn't dare give up a scrap of bread to a poor child like that."

"I'm not most ladies," I replied.

Ben smiled warmly, kissing my hand, "I know. You're better than them, more finer and better bred than most of them put together. Now, come, let's see this letter that was sent to you."

I opened it, and looked at the message with horror, because it was from my Aunt and Uncle.

_Dear Rey,_

_It is with extreme disapproval that I write this, but your sister Lydia has eloped with Captain Poe Dameron. I urged Lord Ren not to do anything to announce such shame upon our family name, but generous man that he is, paid for the entire wedding._

_I know that your mother will no doubt wail and wring her hands about, but I assure you that I took the girl to task, and so did her husband. Tell her that when next you are at home. I hope this finds you well Rey, and that you can be rest assured that the little chit's honor is in incompetent, but capable hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Aunt Merry_

I let Ben read it, and he looked almost sheepish as he read over the letter. I wiped at my tears, and looked at him, amazed.

"Why?" I asked, "Lydia was nothing to you. She was always a bit wanton, but why on Earth would you pay for everything?"

Ben took my hands in his, and said seriously, "Because I would do anything to ensure that your reputation remains good and pure. Besides that, you know my other reasons, I need not elaborate when I know you know my reasons."

My heart beat erratically as he kissed me chastely, and pulled away. "Ben..." I murmured. "Kiss me again."

"Are you sure?" He teased lightly, winking.

I nodded, and he tilted my chin to meet his eyes. There was a tenderness in his eyes that I had only seen in my dream the other night, and it made me melt into him as he kissed me with more urgency this time. I licked around his lips, and he needed no further encouragement as he met his tongue with my own.

"Rey..." Ben drew back, his voice hoarse with emotion, "We need to stop..."

"I know, but..."

He kissed me one last time, and said, "I know. Don't be afraid, I feel it too. Dream of me tonight in your bed, show me what you want me to do to you."

I licked my kiss swollen lips, "Is it so unusual to fall this fast...for people like us?"

He knew what I meant by that, and he caressed my cheek softly, "No, it's not. In fact, I would say that we both have no doubts as to our feelings. But we must maintain decorum. When you come to train with me, there will be none of this, but it will bring us closer. Now, we should go tell the others of this news."

We walked back to the house, and informed everyone of the news. Phasma seemed shocked, but no one else was surprised.

"It serves the little chit right," Millicent remarked, smirking. "But she'll find out soon enough that the man is a brute. But oh well, it's not my family drama, after all."

"Mother will be most worried," Phasma put in. "We should leave for home as soon as we can to set her straight on the rumors that no doubt circulated already about her."

"I agree," I said, "But do you not think it prudent to say your goodbyes to Lord Hux first?"

Hux grinned at me, and winked. I nodded back in a gesture that I hoped was encouraging.

Phasma stammered about proprieties, and etiquette, but Ben said, "Me and Miss. Rey would be happy to chaperone this farewell. Won't we, Rey?"

I smiled knowingly. "Yes, of course. Come, let's say our goodbyes next."

Phasma's face turned as red as Lord Hux's hair, but she took his hand all the same. The goodbye was awkward and of course, my sister's shyness got the best of her, even though she was clearly smitten with the red haired aristocrat, and he was with her as well. Phasma looked to us, and I gave her a thumbs up in encouragement.

She blushed, and said, "Well, I would like to express my gratitude for your hospitality, Lord Hux...Armen. I hope I may call upon you again."

Hux looked to Ben, and he gave a thumbs up in encouragement, because he seemed to be a shy man as well. "Of course, Miss. Kenobi," He said politely, "You may call upon me at any time at your leisure."

When it was time for me to part from Ben, he helped me into the carriage, and he kissed my hand softly. "Good bye, Miss Rey," He said politely, "I will call upon you again if that is agreeable to you?"

"It is, Lord Ren," I said, fighting the urge to kiss him again. "Thank you, so much, for everything."

When the carriage was halfway home, Phasma turned to me, and said, "Rey, I had no idea you had such an interest in Lord Ren. You told me that you hated him."

I told her about everything he had done for me, and she understood. "Is he...Force sensitive, like papa, and you?"

"Yes."

She hugged me excitedly. "Then you should definitely accept his proposal if he asks you, Rey. He looked all but ready to kiss you right there. I tell you, the man is enchanted with you."

I blushed at her shrewd observation. "I...I do not know if father will give his consent to such a match."

Phasma giggled, "Oh hush, Rey! He will, just you wait. Now, let's get inside before mother frets out more than she is already."

The house was in a flurry of activity as Rose tried to explain away her newfound status as being Mrs Collins.

"...And he only asked because he only found out about this baby quite recently," Rose explained hurriedly.

Elizabeth Kenobi--Bennett was flush faced, and her brown hair all disheveled. "I take you in, put clothes on your back, food in your peasant belly...and this is my gratitude?? Get out of my house, slut!!"

Rose left, weeping bitterly. When Rose was gone, mother sagged against the living room couch, and saw our shocked expressions.

"At least my Lydia is wed properly," My mother said more calmly. "Did you girls have a good time at your tea party?"

"Yes, but what was that about earlier?" I asked.

My mother shook her head in disgust, "The wanton whore decided to secure her own match by trapping poor Father Collins with a child."

"At least he is marrying her, mama," Phasma said calmly, "Most men would not care to do so finding themselves so trapped. I think a pastor is the best a girl like her can hope for."

My mother agreed, "And did you two girls secure at least a courtship out of your two gentlemen?"

Phasma and I smiled, and nodded. Mother looked relieved, and said, "I cannot countenance why you would choose a Jedi witch, Rey, but he is well connected enough, and pleasing to look at, at least."

I knew that was going to be the best I could hope for as far as an apology went, so I accepted it. My father came in, and we all sat down to dinner as a united family once more. We just all prayed that Lydia wouldn't ruin things more than she already did with her antics. But knowing Lydia, one could never tell with her where she was concerned....


	12. A Dream Of Longing

Rey

_I go to Ben's room that night, dressed only in a chemise and robe. I know it is his room, because Pemberly is vast, and far more elegant and palatial than Netherfield Park, Lord Hux's Endor residence._ _The marble is cold underneath my feet, and I knock softly against the door._

_Ben answers the door dressed in...well, nothing to be quite honest. In this state, I feel no shame to look upon his toned naked frame, or upon his sizable manhood already slightly erect for me. Ben takes me by the hand, and he locks the door behind me as I step over the threshold._

_As soon as I am inside, he picks me up bridal style and lays me on his bed. He kisses a line down my neck to my breasts, and purrs, "Tell me what you want, Rey. Tell me what you need."_

_"You, all of you," I say with confidence. "Please, Ben. Please make love to me."_

_"Only if you say yes," He says, entering me slowly, "You know the question. You know I will not rest until I have you, Reyna."_

_Marry me...marriage...the proposal hangs in the air around us. But it is more than that between us. He wants my complete surrender: my heart, my body, maybe even my own soul if I agree to be his wife._

_"You haven't asked this in our waking life," I point out, moving my hips underneath his as his cock moves deeper inside me._

_Ben smiles wickedly, "Oh, but I will, my sweet. And I want you, Rey. It has always been you. Say yes, darling. Say you will marry me."_

_He thrust deeply inside of me without breaking eye contact with me. It is altogether intense, and I know what my answer is, I have been longing to say it for some time._

" _Yes, Ben," I tear up, "My answer is yes, darling. Now, make me yours."_

_Ben smiles down at me, tearing up, "As my lady commands."_

_We make love with more intensity this time, because it means more to us now that we are going to be wed. Just as I am about to find my release, I wake up..._

✒------

...To the sunlight streaming through my bedroom windows. My maids were shaking me awake, and as I looked down at myself, I saw that I had begun my menses over the course of the night.

"I want to wear the sky blue gown," I ordered my maids, and they got out my dress for me.

Phasma came into the room as I was almost finished being laced in, and she said, "I cannot believe mother and father have agreed to allow Lydia to come back as if her indiscretion meant nothing. Has the girl have no shame?!"

I sighed, knowing what the answer was, "Phas, this is Lydia we are talking about, of course she doesn't. Thank God, for Lord Ren."

She smiled knowingly, "Oh good Lord, Rey, you are positively smitten with the man. You absolutely must speak to father about him if he won't. You know Papa dotes much on you."

I blushed at my sister's words, "Am I that transparent?"

"To me, yes," She answered, "But then again, I have seen you two interact. You make a very cute couple, I must say."

She started to put up my hair in a nice braided bun, and when she was done, I curled the ends with my brush. "So do you and Lord Hux," I teased, "I heard you call him Armen in passing."

She rolled her eyes, "Mother would make more of it than it already is if you mentioned I had any feelings towards the man."

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, but I think my feelings not as intense as yours are for Lord Ren," She teased right back.

We chased each other down the hallway, and giggled like children as mother was her usual flighty, vivacious self as she seemed to be overjoyed to welcome her wayward daughter home for a visit. Little did any of us know how dramatic a visit it would be with the arrival of my suitor to this little strange family reunion..


	13. Lydia's Return

Lydia

My home loomed in the distance as Poe and I pulled up in the driveway. Poe pulled me close, and whispered coldly in my ear, "Now, you will sit your ass down in the chair at the table, and if I finger you under the table, you will sit there and enjoy it."

"But Poe," I whined, "You can't play your games around these people, Rey and my Papa are both Force sensitive, and--"

He wrenched my neck tightly, "Shut up, about Lord Ren's whore. I don't care about proprieties, you dumb slut. I just care about _my_ gratification. Do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, Poe, I just thought--"

"What did I tell you about thinking while in my presence?" Poe demanded.

I couldn't breathe from him crushing my wind pipe, but I had to answer him nonetheless: "To not think. My quim is the only thing you want of me."

"That's my good whore. Get the fuck out," He ordered, making a show of helping me out of the carriage.

My parents came out and greeted us, followed by Phasma and Rey.

I greeted my sisters in turn, and when I got to hug Rey I whispered in her ear, "He hates me."

Rey nodded, understanding, "You should speak to father about it."

"It's too late, he--"

But her speech was interrupted with the arrival of seven riders on black horses. Poe looked angry to be seeing these men, and at their head was Lord Ren himself, only he was masked like his men in faceless black masks.

My father arrived, and demanded, "What the devil is going on here??"

A Knight strode forward, and said in a robotically modified voice, "Not one more step, Kenobi. You--"

"Let Kenobi through," The leader's voice said robotically.

Everyone but Rey was shocked when he removed his mask, and it was, of course, Lord Ren.

He approached Rey, and glanced around at everyone before bowing, and kissing her hand.

He whispered something in her ear I couldn't make out, but she beamed with happiness, and laughed. I didn't understand why my husband hated this man who seemed to treat my sister with great respect, and honor. 

A silence fell between these creepy cloaked, masked men, my father, and Lord Ren. After a long time, my father asked, "...Have you asked for her consent yet for this match?"

"No, sir," Lord Ren answered. "I had wanted to ask your consent first, as is custom."

My father looked conflicted, and he said, "Rey, dear. Come here. I would know your thoughts."

I thought they would just speak openly, but the Force users once again spoke in that silent speech they all seem to know, which is weird.

My father's eyes widened in surprise, but then he said to Lord Ren, "You will treat her like a Queen, sir. None of this dominant Sith nonsense you learned by your master, no doubt. I will have your word on that, Ben."

Lord Ren held out his hand in compliance, "You have my word, Kenobi. Rey will be well treated, and loved."

Father smiled, hugging Rey, "Are you sure he is what you want, dear?"

Rey said, determined, "Yes, Papa. I love him."

"Then I grant my consent," My father said, resigned, and went back into the house as if the whole negotiations tired him out. But my husband wasn't taking this happy news of Rey's engagement lightly.

"No, I won't have you take everything from me!" Poe snarled, drawing his sword. "She was supposed to be mine."

Lord Ren laughed, "Go back to your wife, Dameron. No doubt she is confused about this whole affair."

This only made my husband angrier, "I challenge you to a duel, sir. The winner takes the spoils, and the loser goes to hell where he belongs."

"Fine, Dameron," Lord Ren replied, "We shall duel at sunset at Pemberly where it all began. Now, if you excuse me, I have something important that I need to discuss with Rey in private."

I watched Lord Ren take Rey by the hand, and they walked out to the lake out on the moors, and they were gone for hours, but I didn't get to stay for her response to his proposal, because as soon as they left, he all but dragged me to the carriage, and I had no choice but to leave with him, and the abuse and failure of my life as it remained to me...


	14. The Proposal

Rey

I walked with Ben in silence for a while until we got to the lake on the furthest borders of my father's lands. My mind was still reeling about that scene Captain Dameron made, and that horrible duel was very much on my mind.

Ben for his part said nothing as we held hands. "You are quiet this night. Is something at all amiss?"

I turned to face my suitor. "Why did you agree to duel him, Ben? Why? I understood the need for you to ask my father's permission before we court, but the duel was completely unnecessary. Oh, Ben, you could die!"

Ben led me into the gazebo on our lands, and turned to face me, "Is it not plain to you, why I would do all these things for you and your family?"

"No, I don't know," I shook my head, "Please tell me. I'm at a loss why you would cause such a scene. I honestly do not know."

He stepped closer to me, and I backed away, suddenly fearful of the intensity in his eyes.

We were inches from one another, and he said more softly, "Rey, you have to know how much you bewitch me. How your very voice and being haunts my dreams, and make me wish to hold you, and only you in my arms. Please, Rey, say that you will do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage."

"Ben...I..."

There were no words as he went down on one knee, and he looked up at me, hope shining in his beautiful dark chocolate eyes. With a single word, I could transport him to new heights of joy, or the depths of despair. But I could no longer deny that grand title, or no grand title, I wanted to marry this man before me.

Tears filled my eyes as I said, "Yes...Yes, darling. I will."

Ben looked up at me, happiness transporting him into the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Rey..." Ben breathed, rising, and kissing me softly, "My Rey. I love you so much."

I kissed him back. "I love you too, which is why I'm scared of what will happen during the duel."

He kissed my hands, and said, "Don't be afraid for me, darling. Really, I will be fine. How can I be anything but fine with you by my side?"

I laughed, "Now, you're just being a hopeless romantic for my sake."

He laughed, "Yes, but is it charming you?"

"Yes, it is," I admitted, "But only because I love you. Now, let's get inside before your men put out a search party for us."

Ben rolled his eyes, "I think that is hardly the case since they know where we are. They wouldn't be very good Sith Lords if they weren't stealthy. But I quite agree. Come, let's go inside and give your family the good news."

We did give my family the good news, and a nice dinner was held in our honor. I wish that Lydia could have been with all of us, but she sealed her fate when she decided to be her usual, reckless, headstrong self, and elope without our parent's consent, or blessings.

I decided to stay at Pemberly to watch the duel, and Phasma went along as a proper chaperone. Of course, my sister agreed, because she wanted to see Lord Hux again, but I suspect that mother knew that, so she was purposely throwing her daughter in his face hoping that he would notice her. But she need not have worried, because I knew for a fact that Lord Hux cared very deeply for my sister. Now, whether he proposed to her or not, that was another matter entirely. But perhaps at Pemberly, there just might be time for romance after all...


	15. Meeting Georgiana

Rey

Pemberly was as large, elegant, and pretentious as I suspected it to be. I thought it was quite unlike the master of the house, and it made me wonder which of Ben's relatives infused their personality into the grounds when the place was built, because it certainly wasn't Ben.

Phasma sat beside me, drinking in all of the decadent displays of wealth, and becoming entranced by it. I, however, was not so enchanted, because I didn't love Ben for his title, or his wealth, I loved _him_. He could have been just as poor as us, and I still would have loved him.

The carriage pulled up, and servants directed us to the parlor where a dark haired woman wearing a lovely silver gown was playing the piano forte to the entertainment of a distinguished older woman in a dark blue dress.

She was doing her embroidery and she looked up at us, and said, "Ah, Rey Kenobi, and Phasma Bennett. Welcome, welcome, my dears. Georgiana, meet Ben's fiancee Rey."

I curtsied, and the older lady chuckled, "Oh, no need for that here, dear. I am Ben's mother Leia Solo."

I smiled nervously, and shook Lady Solo's hand. "I...You have a lovely home, Lady Solo."

Leia laughed, "Yes, it was inherited from Luke, my brother. He was the pretentious snob, not me or Ben. But then, I think you are like me in that you prefer simplicity, do you not?"

"Yes, I do," I replied.

Georgiana stepped forward, and looked me over carefully. Then she said, "Yes, I can see why Ben loves you. Come, do you play the piano?"

"Um, no, I don't," I answered, "But my sister Phasma does."

Georgiana brightened up, and said happily, "Oh, well, let's have a duet, you and I. What do you say, dear?"

Phasma smiled, "I think it's a great idea. You didn't tell me Ben had a pianist for a sister."

I chuckled, "I honestly did not know, Phasma. You two have fun, I'm going to talk with Leia here."

I went to sit by Ben's mother, and she said, "You shouldn't be nervous around us, Rey. My daughter can be a bit of a handful, but I think you two will get along right as rain in time. But do sit, and embroider with me."

We sat doing some fine embroidery work, and Leia looked over my finished roses and bows. "Excellent work, dear. Music is not everyone's forte. Do you write, or ride horses?"

"I write poems on occasion, and sketch in charcoal, but my family," I blushed in embarrassment, "We have never been well off enough to afford horses, or lessons in riding, I'm afraid."

Leia listened patiently, and sighed, "Yes, Obi Wan Kenobi did not leave your mother as well off as he could have, and your father was an even less attractive choice."

"My mother loves my father," I said curtly, "It is a strange dynamic, but they love each other. I'm sorry you do not approve."

Leia shook her head, "Oh, Rey, darling, I meant no offense. Truly, I did not. I just think that your mother's first husband could have left her off with a better fortune when he died. But no matter, once you and Ben are married, you can learn all you need to know about a lady's graces."

I didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered by that remark, so I just went for politeness, "Why, thank you, my lady. I would be happy to learn them."

We talked about incidental things after that, and when dinner came around, Ben and Hux showed up, though not with his sister Lady Millicent.

"My sister wished to go back to London," Hux explained at dinner. "Also, I have agreed to be Ben's second in this duel."

"Oh, Armen, no!" Phasma protested. "I don't think I could live with myself if you were gone."

Georgiana smirked, "Yes, well, it _is_ only a formality, after all. Thank God, Ben is knowledgeable with the Force, and the bloody lecherer is not. My money is on you, brother."

Ben chuckled, "Thank you, sister. Although, I'm surprised you didn't volunteer."

She glared across the table, "You know why. Mother wouldn't have it, and quite frankly, you men could learn a thing or two from us ladies, we talk things over before shooting each other."

A ripple of laughter was heard around the table. "Yes, I believe it is called blackmail, or slander," Hux quipped. "I, for one, wouldn't mind putting that fiend in the dirt myself. No lady should have to endure what you did, my lady."

Georgiana blushed prettily, "Thank you, Lord Hux. I quite agree."

The dinner fell quiet after that, and I ate my main course with very little enthusiasm, having lost my appetite at the mention of the coming duel.

Ben held my hand at the dinner table, and asked mentally, " _Are you alright, Rey? You look pale_."

"I...I find I have little appetite," I said aloud. I cleared my throat, and everyone turned to look at me. "My lady, may I be excused? All this talk about the duel has left me with very little appetite."

Leia looked at me kindly, and dabbed at her lips with her napkin. "Of course, dear. Ben, do show your fiancee where her room is."

"Yes, mother," Ben said, and rose.

We walked hand in hand, and we stopped at a door that felt eerily familiar, like out of my dreams. He was about to leave, but then he turned back and kissed me.

"Ben," I whispered against his mouth, "We shouldn't...if someone sees us--"

"They won't," He said, running his hands up and down my waist. "Come to me later, darling. I want our dreams to become reality."

I backed away from him. "I hardly think that is proper, Ben. I mean, we aren't married yet."

Ben smiled, "Ah, but see, that is merely a formality between us, Rey. You and I both know differently. Remember the first dream?"

My eyes widened at that, "So, that was us binding ourselves together in the Force?"

Ben nodded, "Oh, yes. We can observe the etiquette later. But tonight, I want to make you mine, sweetheart. The etiquette really is for them, not for us."

My heart beat erratically as his eyes smouldered for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him then. He kissed me back, his tongue slipping in deepening the kiss between us. I moaned into his mouth, and he pulled back, and neither of us could speak we were breathing so hard.

"Come to me, Rey," He said, "You will know when, just let the Force guide you."

"Okay. I will."

"I know." He kissed me softly, and then stepped away, "Until tonight, my love."

I went inside my room, and all but fell on to my bed in a faint. When I woke later that night, Phasma was asleep in her own bed, quietly snoring, and I went into my wardrobe, and changed into a white muslin chemise, and put a black robe on over that. I took down my hair, and otherwise prepped for bed. I didn't know how dreams would pan out in reality, but I was curious to find out if they would, and to become my fiance's lover at long last...


	16. Dreaming Reality

Rey

My feet felt cold as I felt the Force guide me to where Ben's room was. I realized, belatedly, that I should have worn some kind of stockings to warm my feet, but it was too late to go back to my room. If I did, I might as well just go back to bed. No, I had to press on.

I found his door, and gently knocked on it. Ben greeted me by taking me by the hand, and leading me into his bedroom. He locked the door behind him, and picked me up, and carried me bridal style to his bed.

We said nothing to each other as he unlaced my chemise slowly, and bared my breasts. He parted my legs with his knee, and began to stroke my mons with slow, deliberate strokes, as he used his free hand to cup one of my breasts and suckle the nipple. Ben swirled his tongue around the nipple and slightly nipped it with his teeth.

"Ben!"

"Shhh, love, no words," He whispered. "Not tonight."

I nodded, understanding, as he suckled the other breast with the same deliberate slowness. He slipped a finger inside of me, and began working it in and out slowly, torturing me with each deep thrust. He slipped another finger in, stretching me wider.

I began panting as he picked up the pace, skillfully using his thumb to circle and hit my clit over and over. Ben then lifted my chemise off of me, as well as my robe, and it fell to the floor. I shivered against the cold, but Ben quickly warmed me up as he kissed and licked down my abdomen, and parted my legs even further as he began to lick along my labia. I gasped at that, but when he began sucking my clit is when I felt my body shudder around him as pleasure overwhelmed me.

But Ben went beyond that, and I felt him lick inside of me, tongue lashing all up and down my core as my body grew more and more wet for him. I began crying out my pleasure, his name a prayer on my lips.

I felt him rub his hard member against my clit, and when his tongue touched mine, he slid himself inside of me, wrapping my legs high around his waist. There was a brief, sharp pain, by then it was overwhelmed by his slow, torturous thrusts inside of me. With each thrust, he hit some pleasurable spot within me harder, and harder, and suddenly, he was thrusting hard inside of me, making the headboard beat hard against the wall of the bedroom as he almost withdrew from me completely, and then would slam back into me, my breasts bouncing with every thrust.

I soon reached my climax, and he shook his head, and rolled me on to my stomach, and he entered me from behind, while stroking my already sodden pussy. He kissed me roughly as he thrust inside of me, and soon after he found his release, filling me. He rolled us on to our side, and he whispered in my ear, "Are you too sore?"

"A little. Can you hold me for a bit?" I asked.

Ben kissed my temple, and said, "Of course. I'm sorry if I was a bit rough for your first time, I've been told that I am by past lovers."

I turned my head, and kissed him. "It's alright, I kind of liked it. That felt...beautiful."

Ben chuckled, "It did for me too, love. And you're the only one I will ever do that with from now on, I swear."

"I swear it too," I vowed.

He turned to face me, withdrawing from me. I felt immediately colder without him inside me for some reason.

We lay in bed staring into each other's eyes, and he said, "I wish we could sleep all night together. But we will once we're married, I swear to you."

"What if you die tomorrow?"

"Well, then I will have died a happy man, Rey," Ben answered, "My love gave me a beautiful memory of surrendering to me, and I can take that to the afterlife knowing that some woman found me worthy enough to love."

"How can you be so cavalier about this, Ben?" I demanded, sitting up, not caring that I was naked. "Dameron was a soldier, and I would die if you lost, and--"

Ben put a finger to my lips, "Shhh...I won't die, Rey. I have a feeling, alright? Do you have faith in us, my love?"

"Yes," I admitted, "I'm just scared for you. I love you so much, and I feel like we have had so little time together."

Ben kissed me, and caressed my cheek. "I know, but we will have a whole life time together. Just trust me. Now, let's get you cleaned up. As much as I want you in my bed, we can't have that until we observe the silly custom of a wedding."

We bathed together, and when Ben had dried my hair for me, I put on my chemise, and robe, and sneaked back into my bedroom. Phasma was still sleeping, but I couldn't sleep for a long time as my mind played over what Ben and I did over the last three hours. Exhaustion finally overcame me, and I slept completely at peace for the first time since arriving at Pemberly..


	17. The Duel

Rey

The entire day was consumed with grim thoughts of what could happen to Ben. I walked about Pemberly Estate consumed with such melancholy that not even the grandeur of the estate itself, or the perfectly landscaped gardens could shake me from my pensive attitude.

Georgiana practiced piano with Phasma, and I tried to join in, but my heart just wasn't in it, quite frankly. Ben and I only recently connected last night, and business took him away from Pemberly, so I rarely saw him. I had wanted to sleep in his arms, but etiquette prevented that, and I had to sleep in a cold bed instead. When I woke, the servants gave me a sealed envelope with a red rose, and it said:

_Dearest Rey,_

_I just wanted to write to thank you for a lovely evening. You transported me to paradise, and made me the happiest man alive. I do not do poetry well, or speak such flowery sentiments, as you and I are not given to sweet nothings to one another. But I believe we have stolen one another's hearts in the short time we have known one another._

_I just wanted to write that if I am killed, then Pemberly is yours, darling. I can do no less for you, since you have given me your heart, which is surely a better treasure than even Earthly riches. But do with them as you will, my love._

_Yours Forever,_

_Ben_

I cried when I read the letter, so touched was I by his heartfelt words. I wouldn't know what to do with such a large estate as Pemberly, but he was honoring me as a man would honor his wife, and that made me love him all the more. How could I not when he had done so much for me and my family?

I put the rose in a vase in my room, and smelled the petals. They gave a nice, pleasant scent that made me smile. Ben..only Ben would know that I needed a flower to lift my spirits.

I decided to wear white for the occasion, and decided on a lovely ivory colored gown with nice beading along the bodice area.

Phasma came in, and she said, "I didn't think you would want to wear something so stoic, Rey. But, let's hope that Lord Ren wins against Captain Dameron. At the very least, if Dameron dies, Lydia will be well rid of such a fiendish man."

I smiled, and waited as the maid laced me into my short stays. I didn't care for how my bosom almost overflowed the bodice, but it was the style of the dress, and I had always been a bit heavy in the top decks. But last night during our tryst, Ben didn't seem to mind my fairly large chest one bit, in fact, he all but worshipped them with his mouth.

Phasma noticed my secret smile, and she put her hands on her hips, and said, "Okay, what was that smile? Did something happen last night?"

I kept my face impassive as I put on my main dress. "Nothing happened last night, Phas. _Nothing_. And even if it did, Ben and I are engaged now, so it shouldn't matter if we kissed, or did other couple things."

Phasma chuckled, "You know, mother would be most cross if you didn't come to the altar a virgin, Rey. She raised us as good Catholics, you know that."

"I know. But did something happen with you and Lord Hux?" I changed the subject. "I dare say, you two have been most...cozy of late."

My dress was put on, and buttoned up. I put on my shoes, and my makeup.

Phasma blushed scarlet and admitted, "We've kissed, that's all. I told him that I could do no more, unless we were married, and he respected that. So, you know what he did next?"

I knew what the next step was, but decided to plead ignorance on that, since I was the engaged one here. I put on my earrings, and finished powdering my face.

"No, sister," I said genially, "What did handsome Lord Hux do next?"

"He...well, that is to say..."

"Oh, Phasma, please spit it out," I sighed in exasperation, adding light eyeshadow to my eyes. "I'm sure the maids and I do want to hear what happened next."

Phasma bit her bottom lip, and said excitedly, "He proposed to me! Oh Rey, I'm so very, very happy! We can plan each other's weddings, and even if we're not wed on the same day, we will be married at roughly the same time! Oh, I'm so excited I can't contain myself."

I finished up my makeup, and I had the maids style my hair. "You forget that Ben could be on the losing side of this, and could die, Phasma. If that were the case, he gave me control of Pemberly."

Phasma looked somewhat sad, "So, that's why he's been so busy. He is handling final business should he die tonight."

"Yes, and I'm so worried about him," I confessed. "I love him so much, and I know he is doing this to fight for Georgiana's honor, but still I worry about him."

Phasma hugged me, and said, "Do you have faith in him, and in what you have together?"

"Yes, of course I do."  
"Then trust in that."

"I will," I promised. "Let's go to dinner."

She linked her arm through mine, and we left for dinner. Our gentlemen greeted us, but Captain Dameron was also present, and so it caused some tension at dinner when he kept sending glares of hate across the dinner table towards me and Ben.

When dinner was over, we all ventured out to the horse pastures, and Ben kissed my hands, and said to me mentally, " _Remember what I wrote, you will be Mistress of this estate should this fool kill me. But know that my heart will belong to you, always, sweetheart."_

" _I love you too, most ardently,"_ I replied. " _Always_."

Ben kissed me chastely, and we embraced briefly before he reluctantly let me go. I sat next to Lady Leia, and watched Lord Hux, Dameron, and Ben walk out to the field, and pick up their dueling pistols.

"I hope Ben kills the bastard, and empties the bullets into his head," Georgiana remarked coldly from the other side of her mother. "I only wished he had let me finish popping the man's balls like a lemon."

Leia sighed, "You know why Ben stopped you, dear. You were going under the dark too deeply. Remember, what happened the last time you did that. I do not enjoy locking you in your room for that, Georgiana."

"The bitch stole my ruby earrings," Georgiana retorted. "A broken neck tends to discourage theft, mother. I recall that you had to discharge Mrs. Gibbons for stealing the silverware two weeks later."

"Yes, but let's watch the duel," Leia agreed. Phasma sat on the other side of me, and we watched as Ben and Dameron walked fifty paces, and the shooting was lightning quick, but Ben shot his pistol at a split second faster than his opponent. I could feel just a subtle use of the Force as Ben directed the bullet to fly away from him, but not everyone perceived it.

Georgiana grinned wolfishly, "Good, the bastard is dead. Now, we can put this ridiculous show of so called honor to rest."

"But he cheated," I protested.

"It doesn't matter," Georgiana commented somewhat sharply. "You get to have your happy ending, and I have my season to attend to in London."

Servants were attending to the dead body, but Ben was walking towards me with a boyish smile on his face. The fact that he cheated oh so slightly during his duel, suddenly didn't matter to me. Poe Dameron was dead, and that was all that mattered.

I gathered my skirts and walked towards him. He approached me, and surprised me by picking me up and kissing me happily. I wrapped my legs around him, laughing.

He laughed as well, and said, "I finally feel free, Rey, truly free. I feel like celebrating!"

I giggled, "Okay, silly. But can you put me down? I think we're shocking everyone by hugging in this way."

He set me down, and he kissed me all over. "Who cares, love? I can love you at my leisure and that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Yes, it does," I said, kissing him. "Now, let's go, and celebrate with everyone."

"Okay, agreed."

We walked hand in hand, and everyone seemed in good spirits the rest of the evening. Lydia came to collect her husband's body, but when I offered her lodgings at Pemberly, she refused, and said that she would go live with father and mother. It would be the last that I would see her at Pemberly, and we only conversed in letter after that over the years.

But the private celebration between me and Ben later that evening was the first time we made love and spent the night in the same bed together, but it would certainly not be the first time, nor the last...


	18. A Double Wedding

Rey

Four Months Later...

The double doors stood imposing and huge before me and Phasma. We both wore lovely white gowns, and although people found it strange that we were getting married on the same day, they couldn't deny that the entire grounds of Pemberly were decorated with such festive, elegant care for the occasion that they couldn't help but get caught up in all of the pomp and sentiment of this special day for me and my sister.

Our father looked especially happy and proud to be marrying off not one, but two of his daughters. "Are you ready, my dears?" He asked.

"Yes," I said without hesitation.  
"No, I feel so nervous, father."

"Don't be, pumpkin," Father said to Phasma, "Just ignore the crowd, they don't matter. We are only here to witness this beautiful event."

"You seem certain, my pet," My father said to me, "Why the confidence?"

I smiled, and said, "Because I know that Ben and I are meant to be, Papa. I can _feel_ it."

He nodded, understanding then that we were already bound in the Force. The ushers opened the doors to the church sanctuary, and the traditional wedding march was played.

The crowd watched us, but I saw Ben standing at the altar in his crisp black suit. I felt like crying, he looked so very handsome, like an angel had fallen from heaven to be mine and mine alone.

Phasma looked at her groom in the same way as I was eying Ben, but I ignored the other couple as the priest blessed us both, and proceeded to give his sermon about the importance of marriage, and God's love for us.

"Do you Benjamin Anakin Solo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part? And forsaking all others?" The priest asked Ben.

"I do," He said without hesitation while looking into my eyes. (" _I will love only you, Rey. Forever and always, in this life and the next, this I vow.")_

"And do you Reyna Elizabeth Bennett take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer, and forsaking all others, till death do you part?"

"I do," I said without hesitation. (" _I vow the same. And also to be your shoulder to cry on, your calm in the storms of life, your friend, your lover, and to love our children with as much fierceness as I love you. This I vow.")_

A tear fell from Ben's eye as he heard my vows to him, and he mouthed, 'I love you.'

The priest cleared his throat rather impatiently and asked, "For the third time, my Lord, do you have rings to present?"

Ben looked to Lord Hux, and Hux chuckled as he handed Ben his ring box from his suit coat pocket. Ben took my hand in his, and slid on my rings one by one saying, "With these rings, I thee wed, and endow all that I have and am to thee, and therefore plight thee my troth."

Ben handed me his ring, and I said, "With this ring, I thee wed, and endow all that I am to thee, and therefore plight thee my troth." I slid his ring on his ring finger, and squeezed my husband's hand reassuringly.

"With the power invested in me, I now declare you man and wife," The priest announced happily. "You may kiss your bride."

Ben slowly lifted my veil, and gently cupped my chin in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, and the world suddenly disappeared around us as I slid my tongue into his mouth, and he deepened it slightly. Ben pulled back, winking.

" _We will pick this up later, I promise,"_ He said to me mentally. " _I can't wait for tonight."_

 _"Neither can I,"_ I confessed, as we stood beside my sister as she got married, and became Lady Phasma Hux. When we were both presented, the applause and cheers from the crowd were thunderous with approval.

We greeted everyone who came to our duel wedding, and the reception was beautiful, and I ate the seven course meal in small, tasteful portions, but even so, I was absolutely stuffed.

The dancing, however, was magical, and I had a wonderful time dancing as the day turned to night. At the end of the reception, the fireworks display was the most beautiful, and that was when Ben and I decided to retire to our rooms.

Ben picked me up bridal style, and he carried me across the threshold into our bed chamber where we celebrate in our own private celebration of love and happiness on this most special of days...


	19. The Wedding Night

Rey

Our hands attacked each other's clothing as we kissed passionately. Ben was about to take control as always, but I shook my head.

"Let me, please, love," I said. "I want to touch you."

"Of course."  
"Lie on the bed," I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Ben winked. I picked up his tie, and tied his wrists together to the bed posts. "Okay, I'm at your mercy, madam. What are you going to do to me now?"

I removed my stockings one by one, and stepped out of my shoes so that I was completely naked. I crawled to my husband on the bed, and began removing his socks first, and then his pants, unbuttoning him slowly, deliberately.

"Lift up," I ordered. He did, and I grabbed his firm ass as I slid his pants off of him, leaving him just as naked as me.

I kissed his lips, and he nibbled my lower lip playfully. "Let me touch you, Rey. Please."

"Not yet," I teased, "Soon, let me explore."

"Be my guest."

I kissed down his throat, and licked both of his nipples, and Ben moaned in response. I kissed, and licked a trail down his toned chest and abs, down the soft dark line of hair to his large cock.

I took his cock in one hand and began to stroke him, and swirled my tongue around the head.

Ben moaned, "Don't stop," He begged. "Please, Rey. More..."

I licked the thick veined shaft up and down as I stroked him with urgency now, cupping his balls every once in a while. I took him in my mouth then, bobbing my head up and down on him, making sure it was coated completely in my saliva.

"Rey...Rey I'm close...Fuck," He breathed, and I felt him coat my mouth with his seed. I swallowed it, and it didn't taste that bad, kind of like salty phlegm, to be honest.

"Now, untie me, you minx," Ben growled, "And get on me."

I untied him, and he grabbed my hips and slid me on to him. I gasped at how deep he felt sliding into me as I straddled his hips. I began to move slowly as Ben sat up, and leaned me back, suckling one breast, and then the other. I cried out as he bucked his hips underneath me as I rode him up and down, over and over again. I soon found my release as I convulsed around him.

"My turn," He whispered in my ear. "Get on all fours."

I obeyed, and he spanked me as he fitted himself to my entrance and slid in. He thrust deeply inside of me, each thrust more pleasurable than the last as he moved faster and faster, nipping my neck with his teeth as he stroked me between my legs, circling his fingers around my clit until I was crying out his name over and over loudly. He finally found his release, and he kissed me deeply, fully as he filled me to the brim, his whole body shuddering with the force of his orgasm.

We collapsed on to the now trashed bed, breathing hard. We couldn't speak for a long time as we just stared at the ceiling of our bedroom. A little bit of his seed leaked from between my legs, and I wondered if it would take root and grow as a result of this night.

Ben lifted my hand to his lips, and kissed it. "Does this feel real yet? I know it doesn't yet for me."

I turned around and laid my head on his chest. "I know, but based on how sore I feel, I would say that at least the sex was real."

Ben laughed, "Oh, I know that was real, love. I was talking about the day, the wedding all of that."

I looked at my bridal set, and said, "Yes, darling. We did get married. But you're right about it being a mere formality. I felt silly performing for everyone like that when I feel almost we have been married for years."

My husband kissed me softly, smiling, "I know. But now we can sleep in the same room, and for as long as we wish. Did you want to go somewhere special for our honeymoon?"

"France?"

"France it is," Ben agreed, kissing me. We soon fell asleep, cuddled close to one another, and safe and secure in our love at long last...


	20. Epilogue

Rey

Forty Years Later...

I watched my four children Jaden, Leia, Valerie, and Ben play with their own children in the gardens with the dogs. I saw my own Ben approach me with one hand behind his back as he sat at the table beside me.

"What do you have behind your back?" I asked, my voice sounding weary from age.

There were some lines on my husband's face, and some gray running through his once dark brown hair, but I didn't see that, I saw only the handsome young Lord I fell in love with so many years ago.

He presented me with a lovely bouquet of flowers from the garden, and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back, and since the kids weren't watching, we kissed in a spirited way that young people would think was unseemly, but we didn't care, such was our love for each other.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just finishing up my memoir on how we met and fell in love," I answered, showing him my notes for my memoir.

He read through some of it, after taking out his spectacles to read. I took off my own spectacles, and he smiled at me boyishly.

"You're forgetting one thing, Rey. And it's just one minor thing," Ben said, pointing at the end.

I rose an eyebrow, intrigued by what he would say. "Oh? And what should I write at the end, my Lord?"

"You should write that the Lord and Lady live happily ever after till the end of their days," Ben answered in a matter of fact tone.

I mock punched his side, "Oh, that's a cliche ending, and you know it."

Ben laughed, "But it works in our case, because it's absolutely the truth. I know it's not the case for poor Lydia or my sister, but for us? Absolutely."

One of the grand kids had zapped one of the younger ones with Force lightning. "It looks like the kids need you," I said. "Just let me finish up."

"Don't be long," Ben winked, his eyes smoldering for me.

My heart skipped a beat at that. I watched him walk off, and as I sit here writing this, I marvel at how powerful love is that can bring two very different people together in love, and tear others apart...

✒--------

My sister Lydia, since losing her husband Poe, still asks for money continually in order to keep the old homestead in running order. Ben and I keep offering her lodgings, but she is too proud to accept help.

My parents died soon after the birth of my second child LeiaII. Georgiana, two years after that had to be committed to a sanitarium, because she killed a suitor who spurned her affections for a younger woman.

My sister Phasma and Lord Armitage Hux divorced a year ago, because she caught him in bed with another man, their butler no less. It caused quite the scandal, and she decided to take the veil after that, swearing that a secular life was no longer for her. 

As for me and my own husband, I can only say that occasionally, very occasionally, love can find a way, and some love is indeed written in the stars, one just has to find that one person who is the twin to their own soul to love most ardently, forever and forever, always...

The End


	21. The Unexpected Arrival

Prologue

No Pov...

It is a universally accepted truth that a young man, finding himself of considerable means, should be in want of a wife. But not just any wife, Force forbid! But one who matches and complements his drive and desires through this little journey we all call life. What wife could match one who has seen much of the world, and finds much in lacking of virtue or taste?

Why, a wife who shares his abilities, and can honestly be called a true lady in society's eyes. For such we have here a tale in which two people, from very different social backgrounds, finds themselves drawn to each other in a way no one else has drawn them before. For such is the eccentric and scandalous nature of love warring with what is considered good, and proper for these times to comprehend.

For here in lies the other universally accepted truth, and that is when it comes to what is willed and destined through the Force, there are no rules, and no way to put asunder such things in this world and beyond...


End file.
